This Girl
by ZashleySilver
Summary: College checklist: Bedding? Check. Clothing? Check. Sixteen year old boyfriend? S/J Sequel to "Chronicles" Dedicated to DivaDaddyGoGirl, digigirl02, Mia M. Turner, and GimmeABeat.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So, here's the prologue to a new story I'll be working on. It's the sequel (hopefully much longer sequel) to "Chronicles." So if you haven't read that, you might want to. Unless, you know, don't want this to make sense or anything. Because really, why would you? **

**This is inspired by the song "This Girl" by Nikki Flores, and is dedicated to my number one Sharpay/Jimmie fans: digigirl02, Mia M. Turner, and GimmeABeat.**

**And yes, I am working on an update for "Witch Trial." I'm sorry!! I'm just so stuck. Anyone wanna co-write it with me? Let me know. And yes, this story will get a much longer new chapter. Promise! Leave reviews!!!**

* * *

**This Girl**

**Prologue: Doodles, Wishes, and Ben & Jerry's**

Slowly, with a delicate touch, her fingers grazed over his warm skin, well tanned from the New Mexico summer sun. Ever since they had met, she had always had a close attachment to his skin. She loved how gentle it felt to touch it, whether from holding hands tightly, or letting her fingers dance across it, like right now. She'd draw invisible doodles, like hearts and happy faces, or write his name in script.

"What are you doing?" Jimmie chuckled.

"Admiring what a whole summer at the beach can do to skin." Sharpay answered.

"Are you saying me skin looks totally hot now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Jimmie, who was currently lying on his back against his grassy green backyard, turned his head to look at his girlfriend. She was lying on her side, as close to him as possible, drawing on his arm with her finger. _His_ girlfriend – he liked the sound of that. Sharpay Evans, _his_ girlfriend. He never thought he'd be the one to say something like that and be telling the truth at the same time. But he was.

He continued to watch her pleasure herself with the simple tickle of their skin against each other. He loved these moments they shared. Moments where they were doing absolutely nothing, and at the same time were connecting on so many levels. You'd never think it if you looked at them.

Sharpay Evans was probably the most beautiful student East High had ever seen. Glowing tan skin, flowing long blond hair, and a singing voice that could bring a tear to the eye. She was flawless in every way. Until you met her.

Jimmie Zara wasn't as lucky. He had long brown hair that was often swept in front of his eyes, a tall body his fifteen year old self didn't quite fit yet, but he had a pretty good jump shot. He was your average sophomore student. Until you met him.

Sharpay Evans had once been a tortured soul. Neglect, no love, torment, and hatred were given to her multiple times every single day. She had once felt so useless, she almost committed suicide. Deep down, Sharpay was lost. Bet you never knew that.

Jimmie Zara was once thought of as a Troy Bolton wannabe. They would tease him, mock him, tell him he was nothing more than a shadow. But Jimmie would ignore them, a positive smile never leaving his face. Deep down, Jimmie wanted nothing more than to love and be accepted for who he was. Bet you never knew that.

Though their issues and problems were different, Jimmie and Sharpay both had something in common: they were incomplete. And they never thought that problem could be fixed. They may not have realized it at the time, but when Jimmie stopped Sharpay from jumping off the school roof a few months ago, they had completed each other.

They were each other's missing halves. They gave each other what they needed. Jimmie gave Sharpay hope for the future, a reason to keep living, and pure love she never knew could exist. Sharpay gave Jimmie reassurance in all that he did, a tight hug of comfort when he remembered his sister, and that acceptance he always wanted in his life. Two of the most unlikely people were the best thing that ever happened to the other.

"Jimmie?"

"Yes beautiful?" Jimmie responded, running his finger through the thick stands of his favorite blond hair.

"What do you wish for?" Sharpay asked simply.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you wish for? Like, if you could have anything you wanted, or do something impossible, what you it be?" the high school graduate explained.

Jimmie thought a moment. To be with you forever was his intentional answer, but he held against saying it. He had a feeling she would ask for a different answer.

"I wish…I could say goodbye to my sister." Jimmie answered. Sharpay stopped her doodling, and looked at her boyfriend's face. It looked like cold stone, so still and hard. She knew it was hard for him to remember his sister. What happened to her was one of the saddest stories Sharpay had ever heard. She knew that everyday Jimmie wished his older sister was still around. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jimmie. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered.

Jimmie blinked a couple of times before sighing. He wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulders, pulling her small frame closer to his body.

"It's okay. You didn't mean too, I know." he reassured her, "So, what's your wish?"

"Well, mine seems pretty meaningless now." Sharpay confessed.

"Nothing you say is meaningless," Jimmie said truthfully, looking into the brown eyes that he loved so intensely.

"I would wish…that I could play the guitar."

"You don't know how to play the guitar?" Jimmie asked in confusion. He thought with her performing background, guitar playing was one of the first things she learned how to do.

"No. can't strum one chord." Sharpay said sheepishly, "I always wanted to learn, but my parents weren't interested. So I've never actually learned."

"Why do you want to learn?"

"Because, as silly and stupid as it may sound, I feel like guitar is the heart and soul of music. Sure you can play other instruments, but you don't have to. All you need is a guitar to make beautiful sounds. And sure, you can sing. Trust me, I love singing. But it takes your mind away from the music being played. And besides, you can't have a number one hit single of just singing. You need music. You need that little melody in the background that reminds you there's some feeling behind what you write."

"You…are the most amazing person I have ever met, Sharpay." Jimmie said, causing his girlfriend to giggle and blush, "No, I mean it. You have the most amazing and inspiring perspective of the world. That's one of the things I love about you. The way you talk, you make it seem like anything in the world could be beautiful. How do you do that?"

"Well…because my life hasn't always been filled with happy, beautiful little things. But I want them to be. And now, thanks to you," she paused, smiling at Jimmie with lips and eyes, "they are."

"Marry me," Jimmie said, causing Sharpay to giggle uncontrollably. She lightly smacked his shoulder, before standing up.

"Come on, lazy bones. There's an entire tub of Ben and Jerry's with our names on it back in your house, and I don't want to keep them waiting any longer." Without letting him get a chance to respond, she skipped across the lawn and into the Zara home.

"I was serious," Jimmie called with a laugh. The laugh, and smile on his face, faded away when she didn't answer, too engrossed in mint chocolate chip goodness.

"I really was serious."


	2. Chapter 1

Heyy guys. I bet you probably don't even remember me. And if for some reason you do, you probably don't want to. I really and sincerly apologize for not updating. I had constant tests, projects, my school play, end of the year stuff, gradutation, family issues, and summer camp. And as I've said so many times, I am trying my hardest to finish new chapters for updates, but I'm just so busy. That's why I'm not kidding when I say if you are really passionate about one of my stories, and would like to co-write the rest of it with me, LET ME KNOW. But I've gone way over the limit of time for updates, and I know this isn't the best, but it's all I can give to you write now. I'm not giving up writing here on FF. And if you want to know the status on my stories that are in progress, look at the bottom.  
Thanks guys. You all deserve so much more than what I've given you.  
..

**This Girl**

**Chapter One: Barney's Cancelled, Driver's License, and Goodbyes**

"The pain! The agony! Oooh, I think I see the light!"

"James Anthony Zara, would you stop whining like a little girl? It's not like Barney was cancelled, you're just helping pack my darn car." Sharpay said, giving her boyfriend a smack on his arm.

"Hey, careful. I may drop this box full of valuable…what's in here anyway, Pay? It weighs a million pounds."

"Do you really want to know?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

"I'm pretty sure I can, Shar. Just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, Pay, I'm positive."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Now please, just tell me already!"

Sharpay smiled a devilish smirk. "My stuffed animals." Jimmie's cheeks turned radish red. Too embarrassed to say anymore, he walked over to Sharpay's pink convertible and placed the box in the back seat.

"Hey, Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around at the sound of her name to see Ryan carrying another box over to her.

"Hey big brother," Sharpay said, taking the box from her brother's hands and setting down on the sidewalk.

"I wanted to catch you before I go. Mom and Dad and I are about to leave." Vance and Caroline Evans had come home earlier the previous night from Milan. They said they would never miss driving their son off to the airport to start his education at Julliard. Well…by driving, they meant sitting in the limo with their son while their chuffer drove the car.

"Ryan? We're friends right?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. Best friends." Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, best friends. And as best friends, and twins, we've been through a lot together -basically everything. Being born, first words, first acting class, first talent show, first musical, everything. And since we've been through so much…"

"Yeah?"

"…I don't think I'm ready to be away from you."

Ryan looked at his sister in awe. He never thought he'd hear her say anything like this. Growing up, he was always either Sharpay's poodle, or not even in the picture. Through their childhood, he always thought that she just wanted to grow up and grow apart from him. and that may have been the case. But now that they were grown up…she only wanted to stay closer to him. Ryan pulled his younger sister into a tight embrace.

"We won't be away from each other, Pay. You and me? Are you kidding? We'll never be apart. We'll always be together."

Sharpay held her brother closely. Oh, how much pain she felt for not taking their time together more seriously. Back when they were seven and Sharpay didn't want Ryan coloring with her, or a few summers ago when she wanted to perform in a show with Troy…if only she had known then, how painful their separation would be. Their bonding moment was interrupted by the honking of the limo where Mr. and Mrs. Evans were impatiently waiting.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ryan sighed.

"Ryan, where's the good in goodbye?" Sharpay asked. She was half joking, half serious. Why was the word _good_ in the word _goodbye_? It made no sense, because what's so good about a goodbye? All it is is leaving someone who meant something to you. And you may never see them again. What was so good about that?

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ryan smiled.

"Why? I'm the same age as you."

"Still, your childish mind is too un-advanced to comprehend such a complex topic." Ryan chuckled as his younger sister pouted in hopes for an answer.

"Ryan! Let's go! We must hurry to get to the airport!" Vance yelled out of his window, while commanding the drive to honk the horn again.

"Well I guess this really is goodbye." Ryan said.

"Yeah. Guess so." Sharpay said unhappily.

"Well, I'll have my cell phone – obviously – so you can call me or text me whenever you want, anytime. I don't care if I'm performing for Barack Obama; if you call and need me, I'll be on the next flight home."

"You? Ditch your favorite president in American history? Well, don't I feel special." Sharpay giggled.

"…Bye, Sharpay."

"Bye, Ryan."

With one short wave, Ryan turned his back to his sister and climbed into the limo. Sharpay watched as the car revved up and began to drive away, taking her brother away from her. She stood where Ryan had left her for a few moments, watching the limo disappear into the hot New Mexico sun. She was going to miss her brother – there was no doubt about that. She may have smoothed things out with her family at her last East High performance, but things didn't change that much. Her parents still traveled, they still favored Ryan, and they still sometimes forgot they even had a daughter.

But there was one other person (outside of her family) who would never forget her. The person who meant the most to her, for one simple reason: love. Finally, detaching her eyes from the ghost of the limo, Sharpay started walking to her car, where she knew Jimmie would be.

"Well, I think that's everything." Jimmie said as he placed the last cardboard box into the hot pink convertible.

"I can't believe I'm going to college." Sharpay mumbled to herself.

"Well I can't let you go until we've gone through the college checklist. Okay, bedding?" Jimmie asked.

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Sixteen year old boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that one," Sharpay teased, standing on the tips of her toes to give Jimmie a sweet and simple peck on the cheek.

"Have you said goodbye to all your other friends?" Jimmie asked. Great, there was that word again: goodbye.

"…You're the only person I need to say goodbye to." Said Sharpay.

"Well what about Troy-"

"- I don't need to say goodbye to Troy." Sharpay stated before Jimmie could finish.

"Oh…okay. Are you sure there's no one else though?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So let's hit the road, shall we? The University of Albuquerque is a forty-five minute drive from here." Sharpay said, hoping into the driver's seat.

"Pay, I'm the guy in this relationship, right?" Jimmie asked, walking over to the passenger's door.

"Last time I checked." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Right. So in situations like this, don't you think the guy should be the one driving?"

"Not if the guy in the relationship doesn't even have his driver's license." Sharpay giggled, starting up her car.

"For your information, I have my learner's permit." Jimmie corrected.

"And in three months, you'll have your license, and you can drive me wherever my little heart desires. But until then, you're stuck in shotgun."

..

"There. You are all set, Miss Evans." Jimmie sighed.

"Who knew moving into a dorm room could be so exhausting." Sharpay said as she collapsed onto her freshly made bed.

"Can't wait to move you out in May," Jimmie said, taking a large gulp of water from his bottle, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Really late. It's 10:30. You should probably be heading home, Rocketman."

"But I don't wanna leave you," Jimmie whined, climbing on top on the bed and wrapping an arm around Sharpay's waist.

"And I don't want you to leave me. But you have your fist day of sophomore year tomorrow." Sharpay said, resting her head on Jimmie's chest.

"So? I'll be a little late, big deal."

"Jimmie, you know you have Mr. Keller for homeroom this year. And I know from experience that he likes to give a homeroom pop quiz on the first day."

"…Will you at least walk me to the bus stop?" Jimmie asked, unhappy that he had to take a bus back home.

"Of course, let's go."

..

"And you'll call me after school to tell me all about it, right?" Sharpay said as she and her boyfriend walked down the street, hand in hand.

"And because I need to hear all about registration." Jimmie answered. Finally, the two reached the bus stop.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, PayPay."

"Wish it didn't have to be, Rocketman."

"East High won't be the same without you." Jimmie stated. Sharpay knew that would be true.

"Call me anytime. Unless I have a class."

"Yeah, call me anytime. Even if I have a class." Sharpay laughed at her boyfriend and lightly smacked his shoulder. Jimmie smiled as he tucked some loose strands of Sharpay's hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Sharpay." Jimmie said, leaning down to give his older girlfriend a simple but loving kiss.

"I love you too, Jimmie." Sharpay said once the two broke away. And just as she said that, the bus pulled up, with its stores loudly opening.

"Bye." Jimmie whispered.

"Bye." Sharpay whispered back. Jimmie gave her one last hug before climbing up the steps and taking a seat on the bus. Sharpay watched as it slowly pulled away, and began to drive back home.

"Where's the good in goodbye?" Sharpay whispered to herself one the bus had completely disappeared in the darkness of the night.

..

_Stories I Want To CoWrite:  
- Witch Trial  
- Let It Snow_

_Stories On Hold or Hiatus for the Moment:  
- Witch Trial  
- Let It Snow  
- 12:22 AM, December 24_

_sorry again guys =\_


	3. Chapter 2

**This Girl**

**Chapter Two: Chad, Maltese, and Phone Calls**

Sharpay rubbed her eyes as the early morning light beat down on her sleeping form. Well, once-sleeping form.

"Dang, Jimmie and I forgot to put up my curtains. I knew I forgot something." She muttered to herself, slowly waking her body. She sat up in her bed and looked at her wall clock. 10:12 – this would be a good time to call and check in with her parents. She took her phone from her bedside table and dialed her house phone. She didn't really expect them to be home, though. Odds are their maid would answer and tell her that her parents were out. That's how it always was.

"_Evans residence_," Sharpay was never wrong on these things.

"Hi Katrina, it's Sharpay. Any chance my parents are around?" And now, Katrina would say _Oh, I apologize Miss Evans, but your parents are out at the moment. May I take a message?_

"_Certainly, Miss Evans. One moment, please_." Wow. That was…unexpected. Sharpay didn't even have a chance to say thank you when she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"_Hello, Pumpkin! We've been waiting for your call. How are you?_"

"Oh, um, I'm good."

"_You are? And you and Jimmie moved everything in okay?_" her mother asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it all went great. So, where are you and Daddy?"

"_We're on the plane on our way back home._"

"Oh, so everything went well with Ryan yesterday?"

"_It was very lovely. We met up with Kelsi's family – apparently, they will be sharing a suite together. But your father and Duckie moved in all of his belongings and then we all went out to dinner. Then we took a walk around campus and headed back to our hotel, which is quite lovely itself. And then this morning we met up with your brother for an early breakfast, said our goodbyes, and headed for the airport._"

"Oh," Sharpay said, sad she could be part of all of that, "sounds great." Mrs. Evans could tell there was something upsetting Sharpay by the sound of her voice.

"_I'm sure he misses you, Sharpay. I know this is the first time you and Ryan have ever been very far apart from each other. But I'm sure he'll be calling you at some point today._" Mrs. Evans said, hoping that cheered her daughter up.

"Oh, um, yeah. I know we'll catch up at some point today." Well, Ryan obviously wasn't the problem. Sharpay heard her mother sigh on the other end.

"_I'm sorry we weren't there for you as well, Sharpay. We tried to figure a way to work this out, but this was the only solution._"

"Yeah, I know. I understand." Sharpay lied, blinking back the tears forming in her eyes.

"_I wish I could have been there. But we're only forty-five minutes away. We can be there whenever you need us. And at least you had Jimmie there for you._"

Sharpay smiled slightly. "Yeah. At least I had Jimmie."

"_Well, I better get going…oh, your father says hi._"

"Tell Daddy I say hi back."

"_Will do. Well, goodbye, darling-_"

"- I love you, mommy." Sharpay said quickly before her mother hung up. There was silence at the other end for a couple of moments.

"I love you too, Sharpay." she finally said. Sharpay smiled and ended the call. She wiped a few tears out of her eyes and put her phone back on her bedside table, also taking a moment to look at the few photos she had.

One was of her latest family portrait. It was taken this summer at her father's country club, right in front of the trophy case. She and Ryan each had a hand holding the star dazzle trophy they had won this year. And this time it wasn't just, as Kelsi had always put it, another "Sharpay show." Ryan had picked the song they would sing and did all of the choreography, and Sharpay made sure to credit him for it. This time, for maybe the first time, they won the award as a team.

Another picture was of her and Jimmie. Jimmie's mother had taken it at the Zara's Fourth of July party this past summer. Sharpay remembered how Jimmie didn't want to take a photo, but his mother insisted, saying it was just for her (when actually, she sent it to all of their relatives, gave a copy to Sharpay, and even posted it on her Facebook). Sharpay liked the picture, though. Jimmie's father had built a fire in the backyard to roast marshmallows and make smores. Sharpay and Jimmie were doing just that in the photo, with gooey smores in their hands and crazy smiles on their faces.

And then there was a third picture. It seemed like your average picture, but it gave Sharpay a bittersweet feeling. She hadn't even planned on being in the photo. But Troy had insisted. Troy, her new friend, just had to insist that she be in a group shot of his Wildcat buddies. She knew that deep down, not one of those people wanted her to be in the shot with them. The only people who were okay with it were Ryan and Troy himself. But the unhappiest of them all would have to be Gabriella. After the impromptu speech at graduation with Troy, she wasn't exactly Gabriella's favorite person. And the fact that Troy pulled her into the shot with his arm around Sharpay's waist didn't make her any happier. Well, at least she was never going to see Gabriella Montez or the rest of the Wildcats ever again.

"Knock knock," a voice said, pulling Sharpay out of her thoughts. She got up off her bed and opened her door, to see a very beautiful girl standing there. The girl was pretty tall – a good five inches taller than Sharpay. But she didn't seem like she just woke up out of her dorm room. She was wearing a Betsey Johnson party dress, had a Juicy Couture bracelet on, and was holding the latest Chanel purse. She had pin-straight black hair that looked like she just stepped out of the salon, and Sharpay couldn't help but ogle at her fresh manicure. Basically, she was the kind of girl Sharpay would have had to make friends with at her parents' country club growing up.

"Oh, um, hi, can I help you?" Sharpay asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sharpay Evans?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you." Sharpay said, sticking her hand out to shake. The other girl just looked at her hand and gave a slight nod. Yup, she was defiantly Lava Springs material.

"Yes. May I come in?" the girl asked. Sharpay nodded and stepped aside, letting the girl enter her room.

"Oh, your room is very…charming." It sounded like it was hard for her to manage to say that.

"Uh, thanks," Sharpay said, not sure if it was meant to be a compliment, "Look, not trying to be rude or anything, but, who are you?

"Maltese Gavin. But of course, you should know that already." The girl said, looking at the items and photos Sharpay had on her shelves.

"Sorry, never heard of you before." Sharpay said sheepishly. Man, this girl seriously must have been born at Lava Springs. Maltese spun around with a shocked expression.

"Haven't heard of me? How have you not heard of me? I'm Maltese Gavin! Everyone here as heard of me. Well than maybe you've heard of my father? Kirk Gavin?"

"Well, I mean my father knows a Kirk Gavin, but I doubt it it's the same man as your father. I mean the Kirk Gavin I know is a very wealthy man – not to say you aren't wealthy – who owns a chain of fancy restaurants." Sharpay explained as politely as she could.

"Yes, Sharpay, that's my father. Don't you remember me?" Maltese said, spinning around, as if that was supposed to tell Sharpay. But now that Sharpay got a closer look at the girl, with her pump red lips and emerald green eyes, it hit her.

Sharpay had grown up with this girl. Maltese may have been three years older than her, but Sharpay spent every summer of her life with this girl. Maltese and her family would always spend the entire summer at Lava Springs, and Sharpay had met her at the Lava Springs daycare facility. They had been the closest two little girls you could ever imagine. Some say they were almost like sisters. How could Sharpay not remember her? Oh, right. When Sharpay was eleven and Maltese was fourteen, they both had a massive crush on a thirteen year old boy who was staying at the club. But since they both liked him and were best friends, they decided neither of them would try to snag him. It went against the best friend code. But then, after getting out of the pool, Sharpay saw an image that haunted her for a long, long time. Maltese had the boy up against the wall in the girls' locker room, and they were making out. Sharpay had never felt more betrayed in her life. That was the end of their friendship, and the last summer the Gavins ever spent at Lava Springs.

"Malti?" Sharpay couldn't believe it, "You go to the University of Albuquerque?"

"Yup – I graduate in the fall. And since my mother has connections with administration, she found out that you were in the freshman class. So I just had to find my old pal Sharpie." Maltese said sweetly.

"Oh, wow," Sharpay said, not really sure what to say, "It's good to see you. How's the family?"

"Mommy and Daddy have been in Moscow the past few months on business." Maltese stated simply. Sharpay remembered how Mr. and Mrs. Gavin were always home less than her own parents used to be.

"Oh, well, how's Brian?" Sharpay asked, referring to Maltese's younger brother.

"He's attending NYU on a baseball scholarship. He's in his sophomore year now." Maltese said flatly. Sharpay remembered how Maltese never cared too much about her younger brother.

"Oh. That's neat. Ryan's at Julliard with his girlfriend." Sharpay said. Maltese did nothing in response. This was very awkward for Sharpay. She hadn't seen Maltese in years, and she wasn't very fond of the girl the last time they were together. And now all of a sudden, here she was, looking and judging her room. Maltese judged everyone and everything automatically, and wasn't afraid to share her opinions.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Maltese asked. Sharpay looked to see she was holding on the many photos of her and Jimmie. Sharpay walked over and looked at the picture with a smile.

"Yeah, that's Jimmie."

"He looks so…_young_." Maltese commented.

"Well, it's not like he's ten years old. But yes, he is a couple years younger than me." Sharpay corrected.

"Exactly how old is he, Sharpay?" Maltese asked, very intrigued. Sharpay squirmed in her spot for a moment before answering.

"He's sixteen." Maltese looked at Sharpay, her emerald eyes the size of soccer balls.

"Sixteen? As in, still in high school? My my, Sharpay. I didn't know you to be interested in younger men. This is quite a surprise." Sharpay expected this reaction. Maltese loved a scandal.

"He's only two years younger than me, it's not that bad. Age is only but a number, right?"

"Yes…only but a number." Maltese repeated, a devilish smile on her face. She placed the photo back on Sharpay's bedside table and began to walk back to the door.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Sharpay. Text me, we must hang out some time to catch up. My room is on the fourth floor, room three. Au revoir, Sharpay!" Maltese said with a smile, then walked out of Sharpay's room. Sharpay waited until she heard the door click, and then she plopped onto her bed.

"What a great way to start off my freshman year of college." Sharpay mumbled.

--

"Finally, lunch time." Sharpay sighed with relief as she entered the campus food court. She had spent her entire morning at the orientation assembly, and couldn't be more worn out. Maltese had put her in an unpleasant mood, and Sharpay still had another two hours of the assembly after lunch. Then she had to sign up for classes and find the drama department to get to a 5 o'clock meeting about this year's winter production.

Sharpay got a tray and headed over to the salad bar, where she was deciding whether to get Caesar or Garden. When she finally made her choice, she stuck her hand out to get the container, only to have her hand brush up against someone else's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see-" Sharpay began to apologize, when she saw the other person's face and stopped mid-sentence. Because standing there was none other than Chad Danforth.


	4. Chapter 3

**This Girl**

**Chapter Three: More Chad, Spit Takes, and Potter Puppet Pals**

Oh sugar honey iced tea. Chad? Seriously? Of all her ex-classmates, the one who never liked her and insulted her _every single day_ of her high school life had to be the one who was now at college with her?

Sharpay had no idea what to do. She couldn't move a muscle, which was unfortunate, seeing as her hand was still lightly touching Chad's. She couldn't' speak, either. Too many things were racing through her mind, and if she tried to talk, she'd say something stupid. She was really waiting for an insult and for Chad to walk away. But he wasn't. Instead, he gave her a smirk.

"Well well. If it isn't Miss Sharpay Evans. I heard you were going to be attending U of A with me."

Sharpay couldn't respond. And really, how could she to what he said? "Well well, if it isn't Chad Danforth. I had no idea you were attending the same college as me. Isn't this awkward?" Yeah, that's always a great icebreaker.

"You can talk, you know. I won't bite, I promise." Chad chuckled.

_So you say._

"S-sorry. I didn't notice you were going for the salad as well." Sharpay said. Pulled her hand back away from Chad's.

"It's alright, really. It's not like I took it and you just knocked it off my tray."

"Still." Sharpay said. This was way too awkward for her. Worse than her earlier encounter with Maltese.

"You know, Sharpay, you don't seem that happy to see me." Chad commented. Sharpay looked up at him sheepishly.

"It's not that. I'm just…surprised."

"Look, I know we weren't really friends at East High," Sharpay raised an eyebrow at the boy's subtleness, "Okay, okay, I couldn't stand you, and you couldn't stand me right back. But that was then. And you're the first familiar face I've seen since I got here last week."

"You were one of East High's primo boys, Chad. I'm sure you can make new friends easily."

"Maybe. But…look, Troy is my best friend. And after graduation, he told me how you two were friends now. And when Troy says he's friends with someone, it's hard for me not to be too. And I'm not asking for us to be all 'BFFs,' where I'm Ashley Tisdale and you're Vanessa Hudgens. But I'd like to try…if that's okay."

Sharpay looked deeply into Chad's eyes. Not only was he known for being a great basketball player, popular, and slightly cocky, but he was also known for being a jokester. And Sharpay wanted to make sure she wasn't his first college prank.

"…I think we can work something out." Sharpay said, causing Chad to smile. "But for the record, if we do become best friends forever, I call being Ashley Tisdale. She's much hotter than Vanessa Hudgens." Chad laughed and nodded.

"Deal. Now, if you want, would you like to eat lunch with me, m'lady?" Chad asked in a British accent.

"I'd love to, kind sir." Sharpay replied. She grabbed the salad, while Chad grabbed one of his own, and together they walked over to check out and find a table.

Maybe college wouldn't be that bad.

--

"And then we walked in on him singing Hilary Duff songs into my hairbrush. And that's when we knew that Ryan wanted to be a performer." Sharpay said, finishing her story. She had Chad cracking up as they walked across campus to Chad's dorm.

"Aww man. That's too priceless." Chad said between laughs.

"That's Ryan for you."

"He sounds pretty darn cool. I've told you everything about my family, and you've told me everything about yours. So now tell me about Jimmie." Chad said as they entered his building.

"Jimmie?" Sharpay didn't know that he knew. Did Troy tell him? Or had they really always been that obvious?

"Jimmie Zara? Pretty tall, has that cliché surfer haircut, attends East High School? Last time I heard, _your_ boyfriend?"

"How did you-"

"Please, Sharpay. That kiss you two had in the musical? Gabriella and Troy never even kissed like that."

Sharpay looked down at her shoes as they walked up the stairs. "How are they? Gabriella and…Troy?"

"Troy's good. He's super excited that he doesn't have a roommate, so that Gabriella can come over anytime over the weekends and he won't have to consult with anyone. And I haven't talked to Gabriella lately, to be honest. Last time I did was a few weeks ago before she went back to Stanford. We all went bowling one last time together, and she's was…well, she was just Gabriella. Always happy and sweet." Chad answered with a smile.

"She means a lot to you." Sharpay observed.

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend's girlfriend. And since she'd always end up hanging with us, we became close. I sometimes like to think of her as my sister, you know?"

"Sorry, not really. I never had that many close friends." Sharpay mumbled.

"…Oh." Chad wasn't sure how else to respond to that. She was right. The only friend she ever seemed to have throughout high school was Ryan. And he wasn't sure why. After spending the entire day with her – from eating lunch to signing up for classes to buying U of A sweatshirts at the campus bookstore – he learned that Sharpay was a really awesome girl. She was super smart, really funny, and just a cool friend in general. Chad felt sorry he and his friends had been such jerks to her growing up. If only he had known…

"It's okay. I do have friends. I have Ryan, and Jimmie, and Emma, Lea, and Jackie back at Lava Springs." Sharpay said, naming her closest friends.

"And you have Troy." Chad added.

"Yeah…Troy." Sharpay repeated under her breath.

"And now, you have me." Chad said, draping his arm over her shoulders as an afterthought. Sharpay looked up at the taller boy and smiled.

"What else does a girl need?" Sharpay said as Chad unlocked his door and the pair entered the dorm room.

"So, do you have a roommate?" Sharpay asked as she plopped on Chad's bedspread.

"Yeah, this dude Trevor. He's from New Jersey. They put us together because he's on the basketball team too." Chad explained as he turned on lights.

"Where is he?"

"I think he said he was with his girlfriend for the night. Want anything?" Chad said, opening his (personal, of course. There's no way he could share something so sacred) mini fridge and grabbing a Red Bull for himself.

"Water, if you have it." Sharpay requested. Chad nodded and tossed her a plastic bottle. He got up and took a seat next to Sharpay on his bed.

"So how are things with Taylor?" Sharpay asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh. We broke up." Chad answered simply. As if they were in a movie or TV show, Sharpay's reflexes caused her to spit out the water she had yet to swallow. Chad looked at her like she was insane for spitting water all over his floor. Sharpay's expression mirrored his.

"Big afro boy say what?"

"We broke up. What's so big about it that's worth drenching my rug?"

"Chad! Are you crazy? Is that hair letting any oxygen reach your brain? Why would you break up with Taylor!?" Sharpay asked, stunned.

"Sharpay, she's at Yale. That's all the way on the east coast. And I'm still here in New Mexico. We'd never work out." Chad explained.

"How do you know?"

"Our relationship would have been way too complicated."

"Chad, I'm dating a sixteen year old boy who's still in high school. I know what a complicated relationship is. And you don't see me ending things with Jimmie."

"But she's miles and miles away. We both knew we wouldn't last." Chad sighed.

"Didn't you love her?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Of course I did. I still do. She was my girlfriend for a really long time. She was my first love."

"Well then, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that two things, no matter what your excuse may be, can never come between true love."

"And what are those two things, Evans?" Chad asked.

"Age and distance." Sharpay answered. Chad looked at Sharpay, with her big brown eyes twinkling. They reminded him of Gabriella's eyes – so sweet and welcoming. They also reminded him of Taylor's – so curious and interested. He gave her a smile.

"You're one of a kind, Sharpay Evans. No wonder Jimmie is crazy about you. But enough lovey-dovey, 'if you're a bird, I'm a bird,' Titanic romance talk for tonight. How about we watch something?" Chad suggested, taking his laptop from his desk and placing it on his lap.

"Like what?" Sharpay asked.

"Ever heard of Potter Puppet Pals?" Chad asked with a sly grin.

--

"Never in my life have I heard a better poem about a button." Sharpay commented an hour later.

"Snape is a poetic genius." Chad agreed.

"What I don't understand is why Dumbledore is naked. What purpose does that have to anyone?"

"It's because he's an android, Sharpay. He told us that. He's a gay android! It explains everything."

"Does it explain why Neville is a potato? I mean come on! All of those puppets were pretty damn good and professional. And they can't bother to even make a crappy looking one for Neville? He has to be a potato with a stick up his butt?"

"He said Hagrid's butt crack! He deserves it!" Chad defended.

"Technically he said Hagrid's butt _cwack_."

"Same difference."

"And where the heck is Voldemort? I mean Harry can just push Ron down the stage and all of a sudden there's Voldemort? I mean where are they? Holliday Inn?"

"You nitpick too much." Chad commented.

"I do not nitpick!"

"Do too. You're a nitpicker. Just admit it, Sharpay!" Chad teased.

"Well…maybe I _occasionally_ like to express my unique opinions on a few topics-"

"-Oh come on Sharpay! You made a list of everything that they got wrong about the characters!" Chad exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sharpay said as she stretched. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm…around eleven?" Chad read off of his watch.

"Well I think I should be getting back to my room. Thanks for everything today, Chad. Who knew a lunk-head basketball player could be so much fun to hang out with."

"And who knew that a drama queen could be such a devoted nitpicker?"

"Whatever. Well, night Chadykinz." Sharpay said as they both stood up and walked to the open door.

"Hey, if we're gonna be friends, I refuse to have pet names for each other." Chad warned.

"Oh please, Chad. We aren't going to have pet names for each other. I'm going to have a pet name for you." They both laughed and Chad wrapped his arms around Sharpay.

"You're a pretty cool girl, Sharpay. Troy knows how to pick them." Chad whispered. Sharpay frowned. She hoped that as their newfound friendship progressed, Troy would be mentioned less and less. She pulled out of Chad's embrace and waved at him.

"Text me sometime if you wanna hang." she said.

"Will do, Evans." Chad said. They exchanged one last smile before Sharpay turned around and began to walk down the hallway to the staircase.

By the time she reached her own dorm room, it was quarter after eleven. It was a school night, and Mrs. Zara had curfews set for Jimmie on just about anything, but she thought one little phone call wouldn't hurt. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas while she waited for Jimmie to answer.

"Hey Shar." She missed the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jimmie." Sharpay said.

"How are you? Have you seen where everything is on campus? Have you met anyone? Have you-"

"Wow, slow down there, boy." Sharpay cut him off. "I'm good, just a little tired and homesick. And yeah, I did take a little tour of campus with Chad Danforth. You remember him, right? He was on the team with you?"

"Oh yeah. He's a cool dude."

"Yeah. So we hung out today. It's nice to see a familiar face. I just wish it was yours." Sharpay said, taking the photo of Jimmie and herself into her free hand.

"I miss you a lot, Shar. It's lonely without you. And school's going to be super horrible with Tiara in all of my classes." Sharpay giggled.

"I'm sorry. Well, at least you have Donny to help you get through." Sharpay said, tracing Jimmie's face in the photo.

"He's nothing like you." Jimmie responded.

"And Chad's not the greatest substitute either. But I'm gonna talk to you every night. And I'm coming to stay with you over the weekend, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Still, I wish you were here with me."

"Believe me, Jimmie. I'd like nothing more to be lying in your arms in your backyard. But until then, I just want you to know that…"

"Know that what?" Jimmie asked.

"…that I love you. I love you more than anyone could possibly love somebody. And that I miss you just as much."

"Same here, Pay." Jimmie agreed. They stayed silent for a while, just taking in the fact that they really weren't physically together anymore. And that phone calls were the best thing they had. But hey, if Troy and Gabriella could keep a relationship while at different colleges, Sharpay and Jimmie could keep a relationship while one was in college and the other was in high school…right?

"Well I better let you go. I'm sure your mom's gonna burst into your room any second and see that your on the phone after hours."

"Yeah. And I better let you rest up for all of your wild college parties tomorrow." Jimmie chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Because I'm such the heavy partier. Well, call me tomorrow to tell me how classes went."

"You too. I love you Sharpay." Jimmie said.

"I love you too, Jimmie. Night."

"Goodnight." Jimmie said, before they hung up. Sharpay sighed as she placed her phone on her bedside table. She looked down at the picture of her and Jimmie. The sound of Jimmie's voice repeated throughout her head as she fell asleep, the picture held close to her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

**This Girl**

**Chapter Four: Joe Walker, Tiara, and Spit Takes**

"Gooooooooooooood morning Albuquerque! It's six AM on this beautiful Monday morning. The hallways are clean, the backpacks are new, and the sound of cranky teenagers is filling the air. That's right folks; it's the first official day back to school."

Jimmie groaned at the radio DJ's voice. No one should ever be that peppy at six in the morning. He groaned inwardly at the idea of having to start school again, but rolled out of bed anyway. If his mother didn't hear him moving soon, she'd come up and make him move.

After showering and getting dressed, Jimmie dragged his feet down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Morning, Jimmie." Mrs. Zara happily greeted.

"Hey, Ma."

"Excited for the first day of school?"

"Not even remotely." Jimmie answered dryly.

"It'll be fun, Jimmie. You get to see all your friends again. I can't even tell you the last time you and Donnie hung out."

"I've been busy, Ma. You know that and Donnie knows that. He understood." Jimmie said, poking his head into the fridge and pouring himself some orange juice.

"Well isn't he a good friend. All the more reason to hang out with him again."

"I know, Ma." Jimmie sighed. Mrs. Zara looked at her only son. She walked over to him began rubbing his back.

"I know you miss her, sweetie. And I know that she misses you too. But you're going to make it work. She's still coming to spend the weekend with us, right?"

"Yeah, she is. I'm just sort of worried, you know? She's on a whole new level now. She has classes with guys who are way smarter than me. She has lunch with guys much more funny than I am. She's on a floor with guys much better looking than me. I just fell like I can lose her so easily."

"Trust me, Jimmie. You and Sharpay have something way too strong to lose. You two have something that no college guy can tear apart. I promise." Mrs. Zara reassured.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Jimmie said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. Well, you better get a move on. Don't want to start are tardy streak on the first day."

"Later, Ma." Jimmie said. He grabbed his bookbag and skateboard and was out the door.

The skateboard ride from Jimmie's house to his school was a good ten minutes away, which in Jimmie's opinion was the perfect opportunity to call his girlfriend. Taking his cell phone out, he dialed the familiar numbers and waited to hear his favorite voice.

"Hey there, sexy boy." He heard after a couple of rings.

"Hey Shar." Jimmie smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just headed to school." Jimmie replied casually. Unlike his girlfriend, first days never really made him nervous.

"Aww, you're first day as a junior! Now you'll be taking the SATs, and you'll be taking driver's ed, and you'll have your junior prom! My little Jimmie is growing up so fast." Sharpay cooed.

"Well hey, look at it this way: at least now your boyfriend will have a driver's license and a car to drive you wherever your little heart desires."

"Well I can't wait. So, what classes do you have this year?"

"Well I don't get my schedule until homeroom, but I know I'm at least signed up for AP calc, honors English 11, and AP Latin."

"Interesting." Sharpay commented, secretly not very interested.

"So what are you doing?" Jimmie asked.

"Oh, I was just taking a little break from reading. I have to read a five hundred page book in three days."

"Haha, sorry babe. What kind of a break are you taking?"

"My absolute favorite kind of break, obviously." Sharpay giggled.

"Watching _A Very Potter Musical_ on YouTube while eating double stuffed Oreos?" Jimmie smirked.

"I'm telling you, if I lived in Michigan and had never met you, I'd have no problem with being Joe Walker's sex slave. I mean seriously, he's hot even when tap dancing!"

"Oh come on, he isn't that hot." Jimmie rolled his eyes.

"Jimmie, when he gets his body back, let's just say I'd become a Death Eater in a heart beat." Sharpay said seriously.

"I love your weird obsession with Harry Potter." Jimmie smiled.

"Why thank you." Sharpay giggled again.

"Well, I'll let you get back to drooling over Joe Walker. I hope he's out there and knows that you worship him."

"I hope he knows that too. Well have fun on your first day, babe. Sorry I'm not there to make it more enjoyable."

"That's okay. As long as you let me call you when I'm home."

"Of course. Well, bye Jimmie. I love you."

"Love you too, Pay." Jimmie said before ending the call. And he had perfect timing, because the moment he hung up East High School came into view.

"Junior year, here I come."

Sharpay closed her own cell phone and sighed. She did feel really sorry she wasn't there on Jimmie's first day, even if it was to only see him for a moment. But she wouldn't be there to help with the drama department until the beginning of October.

A knock on the door brought her out of her train of thought. Sharpay got up from her desk and opened the door to reveal Maltese.

"Why hello Sharpay." Maltese smiled sweetly, giving Sharpay air kisses. Sharpay reluctantly returned them.

"Hey Maltese."

"Oh, Sharpay, call me Malti, please." Maltese said, walking right into Sharpay's room and taking a seat on her bed.

"Can I do anything for you, Malti?"

"Yes, actually, you can. I've been seeing you hanging out with a boy lately. Tall, dark, with wildly curly hair. Ring a bell?"

"Yeah, his name's Chad. He and I went to high school together." Sharpay shrugged.

"Chad. What a fitting name." Maltese smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to know what happened with you and Jimmie. I mean it's pretty obvious you dumped him for this Chad boy." Maltese said innocently.

"No, no, you got it all wrong. I'm still with Jimmie. Chad and I just ran into each other the other day and hung out. We're friends, that's all." Sharpay explained. Maltese smirked, stood up, and walked close to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, darling, _friends_ don't go into their other _friend's_ room late at night when said _friend's_ roommate is not there." Maltese state quietly.

"How did you know I went to his room? And we didn't do whatever you're implying; we watched videos on YouTube, that's it." Sharpay frowned.

"Of course." Maltese smiled devilishly.

Sharpay didn't have a good feeling about this girl. There was a reason they never stayed in touch over the years, and Sharpay was beginning to truly remember why.

"Well, I must be going. I have a class all the way in Tawny Hall in fifteen. But it was nice to see you Sharpay. Maybe we'll see each other again later today?" Maltese smiled, beginning to walk out of Sharpay's room.

"Maybe." Sharpay said.

"Definitely. Au revoir, Sharpay." Maltese said before strutting down the hallway and out of Sharpay's sight.

Sharpay stayed where she was, a frown still on her face, before closing her door and sitting back at her computer mumbling "Joe Walker would never want her as his sex slave."

"So than I go 'I thought you said tape that letter, not paper shredder!'" Donny said, laughing to the punch line of his own stupid joke.

"That was so not funny, Donny." Jimmie said, even though a bright smile was on his face.

"Whatever you say. So, here we are. Another year at East High. Except now we're juniors." Donny sighed with a smile.

"And except for the fact that I won't be able to spend time with my girlfriend." Jimmie said.

"Jimmie, come on, man. Every other word you've said today has been about Sharpay."

"Can I help it? it was a year ago today that I saw her for the first time. it was my first day at this school, since I had just moved here the week before. And I was walking down the halls, so unsure and insecure. And then, there she was. Walking down this very hallway, with her brother by her side. And she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." Jimmie swooned.

"Dude, I've heard this story a thousand times. I get it, for you it was love at first sight. Now can we please just head to homeroom?" Donny asked with slight irritation.

Yeah, sure, let's go." Jimmie said, and the two friends began walking down the hall. They were almost halfway there, when a voice interrupted them.

"Hi Jimmie." Jimmie and Donny both turned to see none other than Tiara Gold.

"Oh…hey, Tiara." Jimmie turned around again, in hopes that the conversation would end at that.

"How was your summer holiday?" Tiara said, foiling his plan. Donny shook his head and continued on his way. Jimmie sighed and turned around again to see Tiara dangerously close.

"It was nice."

"What'd you do?" The British girl asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Traveled a bit. I hung out with Sharpay a lot." Jimmie noticed the scowl of disgust that Tiara made at the sound of her former boss.

"Well that sounds…_lovely_. So, what homeroom do you have this year?" Tiara asked, changing the subject.

"Um, 307. Mr. Jeffers."

"What a coincidence! Me too!" Tiara squealed.

"Oh…but uh, weren't you in Darbus' homeroom last year?" Jimmie asked, disappointment clearly written across his face.

"That was only because I was working for…a senior in that homeroom. Besides, it wasn't a sophomore homeroom last year, or a junior one this year." Tiara explained.

"Oh." Was all Jimmie could say.

"So, I need to go speak to Ms. Darbus about this years winter musical. Walk me to her room?" Tiara asked with a wink.

"Oh, Tiara, as much as I'd love to, I have to…go…talk to coach. Yeah! Um, he wanted to go over some details with me about the upcoming basketball season, with Troy gone and all now. But uh, I'll see you there in a few."

"Oh, alright I suppose. Well, toot – I mean, ta-ta!" Tiara said with a smile and a wave before going down the other end of the hallway, her three inch heals clicking with each step she took.

Jimmie let out a loud sigh. How he'd get it through Tiara's head that he had no interest in her and was in love with Sharpay, he had no idea. But it had to be done, and soon.

So he continued on his way. Donny was leaning against the wall by the door to homeroom by the time Jimmie got their. Donny shook his head once again.

"That girl's got it bad for you."

"I wish she'd just get the hint that I'm not interested. I mean I have a serious girlfriend for Christ's sake! What more can I do?" Jimmie exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure she will never be uninterested in you, bro." Donny said before walking into room 307.

"Fabulous."

Since she managed to knock out 218 of the 500 pages she needed to read, Sharpay thought she deserved another break and decided to call Ryan.

"Hey sis." Ryan's voice said after one short ring.

"Hey bro. How's New York treating you?" Sharpay said, grabbing a water bottle and settling on her bed.

"They don't call it the city that never sleeps for nothing. There's always so much going on, I never want to stay in and study even though I should."

"Sounds just the way I remember it from last Christmas." Sharpay chuckled.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Alright I guess. You'll never guess who I've run into already."

"Who?"

"Well first there's Chad."

"Chad? as in Chad Danforth? As in East High Chad Danforth?" Ryan asked.

"The very same. I mean I remember hearing this was where he was going, but I never thought we'd run into each other."

"And have you two killed each other yet?" Sharpay could tell her brother was smirking.

"Surprisingly, no. Actually, he and I decided to put the past behind and let bygones be bygones. We've actually been getting along pretty well. I think we may become friends." Sharpay explained, taking a sip of water.

"Wow. I was definitely not expecting that."

"Well here's something else I bet you weren't expecting. Guess who's in my building?"

"I give up."

"Maltese Gavin. As in Lava Springs, my ex-best friend Maltese Gavin."

Ryan was silent for a few seconds before whispering "Oh damn."

"My sentiments exactly, bro."

"Sharpay, don't get involved with her. You remember how she made you act. You don't want to go back to those days." Ryan warned.

"I'm not eleven anymore, Ryan. I'm not going to go attacking the girl for stealing the boy I liked. And yeah, I don't want to get to buddy-buddy with her again. Although she seems to want to."

"Really Shar, stay away from her. She's a bitch. Always has been, always will be. She isn't good for you."

"I know, Ry. Thanks. So, how's Kelsi?" Sharpay asked in desperate hopes to drop the topic of Maltese.

"She's…stressed." Ryan sighed.

"Why? Julliard harder than she expected?"

"No…it's got nothing to do with school, really."

"Well is she okay; what is it?"

"Sharpay, if I tell you, will you promise to not tell anyone else? And I mean seriously promise on your life?"

"Ryan, you're my twin brother. Of course I do."

"Alright. Well…Kelsi…well, she isn't sure yet, but she thinks it, but-"

"-Ryan, just say it." Sharpay interrupted, taking another sip of water.

"Kelsi thinks she might be…pregnant."

At those words, Sharpay spit out all of the water in her mouth. It was a spit take no Hollywood movie could do better than.

"_WHAT_."

"She isn't sure. She's going to get a couple of tests later today. But…she's late. She's really late." Ryan explained.

"Ryan, how could you let this happen!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I don't know, okay! We've always been safe! We've always used protection! I don't know how it happened. But…I think it did."

Sharpay wasn't sure what to say at this point. Ryan, her brother, might have gotten his girlfriend pregnant. They were only college freshman. They were only eighteen. They couldn't have a baby now. Not when they both had all of this untapped potential.

"What are you going to do?" Sharpay eventually asked.

"We're not sure. We haven't talked about it yet. I think she wants to wait until she actually takes the tests." Ryan answered.

"Well, if Kelsi is…pregnant, what do you want to do?"

"…I don't know. I mean I want kids, but this is way too early."

"Yeah. It really is." Sharpay agreed. Unsure of what else to say, both twins stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I'm scared, Pay." Ryan finally spoke. Sharpay wished nothing more that she could be with her brother to give him a hug.

"I know you are, Ry."

"Well, I think I need to go. Kelsi wants to talk about…everything."

"Alright. Well, keep me posted."

"Will do. Bye, Pay."

"Ryan?" Sharpay said, before her brother hung up on her.

"Everything will be okay." She could hear Ryan sigh heavily on the other line.

"Thanks. I love you, Pay."

"Love you too." Sharpay said, before ending the conversation.

Had she known college would bring all of these drastic changes, she would have failed her senior year of high school.

* * *

_A/N_:

Right now, everyone must go to YouTube and watch** A Very Potter Musical **in its entirety. It's super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot, and it will forever change your lives. So much, in fact, that you'll feel the need to tell every single living soul you know to watch it as well. Enjoy Joe Walker and his bodacious-ness after enjoying the overdue chapter four! -ZashleySilver


End file.
